


Bells

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: 25 Days of Sterekmas [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bells, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek keep getting interrupted by that darn doorbell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells

Stiles tipped his chair back as far as it would go and let out a loud huff. A few members of one of the Portland packs had decided to visit the newly established Hale pack unexpectedly. An older man and two younger ones had rung Derek’s bell this morning and asked for a meeting with the alpha. Now Stiles is bored out of his mind listening to the older werewolf regale old tales while the one sitting next to Stiles keeps trying to flirt with him.

“So what’s your name?”

“Stiles.”

“Interesting name.”

“Yep.”

“Is it a nickname?”

“Yes.”

“Where’d it come from?”

“My last name.”

“And what is your last name?”

“Stilinski.”

“So you’re Polish then?”

“Tak.”

“Could you say something else for me in Polish?”

“No.”

“Please? You obviously have a talented tongue.”

Stiles let his chair fall back to its four legs and turned to look at the smirking blonde. “It’s called being bilingual and I’d rather drive a mountain ash stake through my eye than speak to you in my native language.”

“There’s no need to get feisty.”

“It’s such a shame that I picked today of all days to forget my mistletoe at home. I’m normally so careful about bringing it with me.”

“Stiles!” Derek flashed his eyes at Stiles because the growly voice obviously hadn’t been enough.

“Yes? Can I help you?”

“Stop talking.”

“I think I should point out that, for once, I wasn’t the one who started talking first. I was being talked to.”

“I don’t care. Just stop.”

“Can I switch seats with someone first?”

“No.”

“Well then I’m going to leave. I promised my dad I would help him decorate the station and I don’t like being sexually harassed so…” Stiles picked up his bag and pulled out the research he had done on yuki-onna for Derek. “Here’s what I managed to find for you. If you want more I would suggest talking to Kira’s mom. She probably has more on the subject than I do.”

“Will you back in time for training?”

“That depends.”

“On?”

“Whether he’s still here.”

“Stiles.”

“Don’t Stiles me. I’m allowed to be annoyed. We were supposed to have the morning alone.” Stiles huffed angrily and kissed Derek’s forehead lightly. “Text me when you’re done.”

* * *

 

When Stiles was younger he absolutely hated Sundays because Sunday meant tomorrow was Monday and Monday meant school. Now that Stiles is older he has come to appreciate Sundays and their laziness. It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Sunday is the only day the pack doesn’t train which means he has Derek all to himself after he has breakfast with his dad. Absolutely nothing at all.

“So what are your plans for Christmas? It’s only a few weeks away.”

“Cora thinks she’ll be able to make it in time so I’ll spend the day with her and Isaac.”

“How long will she be here for?”

“Not sure. I think she mentioned something about New Year’s but she wasn’t very clear.”

Stiles hmm-ed in acknowledgement and started to ideally play with Derek’s fingers. “She better come see me before she leaves. It’s been way too long and I miss her.”

“You could always call her.”

“It’s not the same Der.”

“Of course it isn’t.” Derek rolled his eyes and placed Stiles into a more comfortable position on his chest. “I’m sure she’ll stop to see you before she comes here.”

“You’re just jealous because she likes me more.”

“Shut up.”

“I refuse to be silenced.”

“You’re forgetting I know how to shut you up now.”

“God, you’re so good at romancing the pants right off me.” Stiles laughed and went to press his lips against Derek’s when the sound of the doorbell going off shattered the moment. “Please tell me you ordered takeout while I was in the bathroom.”

“You want me to lie?”

“Yes?” The bell went off again causing Stiles to sigh. “Can’t we just pretend not to be here?”

“Our cars are out front.”

“We could have gone for a walk.”

“You don’t like the cold.”

“Don’t point out holes in the stories I come up with.”

Whoever was at the door impatiently pressed the doorbell several times in a row. “If I’m going to answer the door, you have to get off me.”

“Fine but I don’t like it.”

Stiles dramatically heaved himself off of Derek and flopped back onto the sofa once Derek was out of the way. He debated turning on the TV but finally decided to just go with the book he had brought with him instead. It wasn’t like Derek would be gone for long. One of the pack members had probably had a freak out and needed some reassurance from their alpha that everything would be fine. That had to be it.

“Stiles!”

Stiles dropped his book in surprise and whipped his head around to see Cora standing next to the couch with a smile on her face. “Cora! What are you doing here? Derek made it sound like you would barely make it here in time for Christmas.”

“I thought I’d surprise my brother. You know how hard it is to get him to smile.”

“It’s like pulling teeth. I swear.”

Cora laughed and pulled Stiles into a tight hug. “That’s a very accurate description.”

“I know. Now sit down. We have catching up to do.”

* * *

 

“We should decorate.”

“What?” Derek forced his eyes open. He’d been trying to sleep but Stiles almost always made that impossible when he was around.

“I said we should decorate. You know put up Christmas decorations. A tree, stockings, mistletoe, other Christmas-y stuff.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s what normal people do?”

“We’re not normal people.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t decorate like normal people!”

“Why do you want to decorate all of a sudden?”

Stiles turned so he could glare directly at Derek. “I told you last week I thought we should decorate but you were too busy talking to Isaac to pay attention.”

“Sorry.”

“So can we decorate?”

“I don’t know. I don’t have anything to decorate with.”

“That’s what Lydia is for. All you have to do is tell her what you need and she’ll go out and buy it for you.”

“Stiles I-”

“Please? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please! You don’t even have to help. I can do it all by myself. Well I can make the pack help me decorate the place.”

“Fine, fine.”

“Really?”

“Yes really.”

“I need to start making a list!” Stiles ran over to the desk but was interrupted in his search for a pen when the sound of a bell ringing came from the front door. “You have got to be kidding me! What now? Isn’t it a little late for someone to be visiting?”

“It’s ten at night so I would say yes.”

“That’s a little suspicious. I guess I’ll get the door.” Stiles cautiously opened the door and was surprised to see who was standing there. “Dad? What are you doing here?”

“Something’s happened.”

“What kind of something? A bad something? Someone’s been murdered. I’m right, aren’t I?”

“It looks like a werewolf attack.”

“Derek can you grab my bat? I’m gonna call the pack. Where did it happen?”

“Eastern edge of the woods. Not far from the park.”

“We’ll take care of it. Go home and get some rest.”

“Be careful son.”

“Always am dad.”

* * *

 

The sound of the door to the house opening made Stiles look up from the sleigh bells he had been hanging on the wall. Stiles watched as Derek took in all the changes Stiles had made to the house while he was gone. The tree had taken three werewolves to put up and a banshee, kitsune, and human to properly decorate. Stiles had decorated the rest of the house by himself and he was extremely proud of the way it turned out.

“What do you think? Awesome right?”

“It’s… something.”

“I know I kind of went a little over board on the holiday spirit but I think I did a pretty good job. Tomorrow I think I’m going to make a gingerbread house and put it on the table. Just so it doesn’t look plain in comparison to the rest of the room.”

“This room is a lot of things but plain isn’t one of them.”

“Well thank you for noticing.” Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck so they were pressed close together. “There’s mistletoe scattered throughout the house. Think you’ll be able to find it all?”

“Are you challenging me?”

“I wasn’t going to make an outright declaration but…”

“Guess I’ll have no choice then.”

“Guess not.”

Derek swallowed up Stiles’s laughter with a smothering kiss that the younger man easily fell into. “Are you staying tonight?”

“That’s the plan. Dad’s working the late shift and he gets me Christmas Eve and Christmas. It’s only fair you get some time with me before that.”

“Very fair.”

“Couldn’t agree more. I think I should give you a hint as to where I hung one of the mistletoe sprigs. It rhythms with fedroom.”

“I don’t think that’s a word.”

“Shut up and carry me up the stairs like the brute you are.”

“Why are you always so demanding?”

Stiles smirked at the same time he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist. “It’s just part of my personally. Are you going to take me to bed now or what?”

“Ye-” Derek was cut off by the sound of sleigh bells echoing through the house. “Did you change the doorbell?”

“You like it? I figured if the doorbell was going to cock block us for the rest of the holiday season it could at least be festive about it.”

“You really did think of everything.”

“I always do. Now go answer the door before Santa comes sliding down the chimney.”


End file.
